


Ruined/Restored

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar knows what he's worth/Neymar doesn't know what he's worth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet imo

Neymar doesn't like it when most people touch his hair. Lio has his fingers buried deep in it, gripping the strands at the crown of his head, tilting Neymar's head back so his mouth drops open and Lio can swipe his cock over his tongue. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting Lio use him as he pleases.

Neymar knew what he was going to get, really. It was early morning, and they were high off winning, and he was wearing Lio's jersey and nothing else in the little hotel kitchenette. He almost shattered a glass when Lio came up behind him, warm from sleep.

His first instinct was to fall to his knees, and that's what he did. And here they are, Lio's eyes half lidded as he gazes down at Neymar's wet, open lips.

"How much can you take?" he asks, voice raspy and soft. He guides his dick further into Neymar's mouth with one hand, the other tightening in his hair until Neymar feels tears pricking at his eyes. "All of it?"

Neymar swallows the saliva that threatens to slide down over his chin without replying. Lio pulls his cock back out and slaps Neymar lightly on the cheek with it. "Answer me," he says sharply.

"All of it," Neymar replies breathlessly, kneeling upward to take Lio's cock again. He feels like its all he's good for, especially now, when he can barely score a goal and there are rumors of selling him in newspapers ranging from local rags to _Marca_. At least he can please his idol in some small way before he loses his use here, too.

Lio leans his head even further back and he feels like he's going to break but he doesn't say anything more, content, _happy_. Lio's cock is much bigger than his, but it doesn't matter because Lio doesn't suck cock, he's above it, he's worth more than being on his knees. Neymar wants to reach up and touch him but he keeps his hands locked behind his back.

He can't swallow the hungry surge of saliva this time and it spills from his mouth, Lio chasing some of it down and pushing it back in. Neymar accepts it, doesn't suck Lio's fingers like he wants to, and Lio rewards him with all of his cock at once.

Neymar doesn't choke, not really, but the suddenness of it makes him want to cough. He pushes the urge away and, as always, lets Lio do as he pleases. It doesn't take long because its early morning and Neymar is trying his best, and Lio's cum spills over his lips and chin just like his spit. He reaches up himself this time to gather it back into his mouth, swallowing like he's starving.

Lio rewards him again by swiping his spent cock over Neymar's mouth and chin, almost like a kiss. Neymar doesn't move again until Lio pushes him away by the grip on his hair, and then he does cough, on his hands and knees. Lio walks past him, shedding clothes on his way to the shower.

Neymar stays on the floor for a long while.


	2. Restored

The shower starts and Neymar blinks, swallowing again, but there's nothing left in his mouth. He feels tired and sad now that the high is gone.

"Ney." Lio's hands are on his back, stroking more gently through his hair and rubbing right over the number 10 on Lio's kit. "Ney, come on." Lio helps him up and catches him when he stumbles a bit.

"I'm not tired," Neymar says nonsensically. Lio just shushes him and continues to lead him into the bathroom. He pulls the jersey over Neymar's head and herds him into the shower; Neymar goes where Lio wants him to go but can't say he's all there.

"Eyes closed," Lio says, using a wet cloth to wipe off Neymar's face. He flinches back a bit but Lio is gentle, kissing his lips once they're clean. He moves on to the rest of Neymar's body, making sure he's entirely lathered up before guiding him under the shower to rinse off. Then he gives himself a perfunctory scrub and turns the shower off.

Neymar leans his head against the shower wall. "I'm sorry," he says, almost without his brain's permission. Lio shushes him again, drying him off and leading him back into the bedroom. The sheets are still mussed but Lio just pushes him to the middle, wrapping him in comforters and kissing him gently on the forehead. "Lio, please--"

"I'll order breakfast." Lio almost leaves the room but Neymar's breath hitches and he turns around again.

" _Lio _," he says, again before he can stop himself. He's cold through all the blankets and he wants Lio more than he wants food or sleep and he does not want to be alone.__

__Lio is back at his side in an instant, pushing him playfully to the pillows and lying beside him. "Quiet, you. Don't you want to eat?" he asks against Neymar's cheek, kissing him until he's forced to smile._ _

__"I'm cold." Lio tucks more blankets around him and strokes Neymar's hair away from his face. "I was lonely." Now he gets a smile and another kiss, this time to the tip of his nose._ _

__"I have to call for breakfast, Ney," says Lio, but he doesn't get up, something Neymar is grateful for. "You'll feel better with food in you." Neymar pouts and Lio rolls his eyes at him. "I'll be right back."_ _

__Neymar shakes his head. "I don't need food. I need you to stay here."_ _

__Lio sighs like he's being put upon but he climbs under the blankets, sidling up to Neymar and kissing the back of his neck. "You were up all night. When you fall back asleep I'll get you breakfast."_ _

__Lio's arm resting over his hip is comforting in some way, but Neymar still isn't feeling his best. "Do you think I'm worthless?" he asks, heart clenching before he even hears the answer._ _

__It seems like Lio stops breathing behind him. "Neymar." He finds himself being turned around so they're face to face, even more tangled in the blankets while Lio frowns at him. "You're not usually like this. Did something happen?"_ _

__"Sorry." Neymar wants to wipe at his face but his hands are trapped._ _

__"No apologies." Lio tucks Neymar's head under his chin, squeezing him tightly. "You're worth more than anything. We're going to talk when you get something substantial in you." Neymar buries his face further into Lio's neck and tries to believe him. The kisses on the still tender parts of his head help him a bit._ _


End file.
